Crawling Back To You
by StephanieLockedInTheTARDIS
Summary: Song-fic requested by Sam Uley's babygirl. Based on the song Crawling Back To You by Backstreet Boys


**So this is a song-fic for cenaswifey4life. She messaged me and requested it. It took me a while but I'm proud of how it turned out.**** And the girl in the fanfic is actually her o.c Vanessa. She asked me to use her in the story. I hope you like this.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everybody knows<br>That I was such a fool  
>To ever let go of you<br>But baby, I was wrong  
>And yeah, I know I said<br>We'd be better off alone  
>It was time that we moved on<br>I know I broke your heart  
>I didn't mean to break your heart<br>But baby, here I am**_

"Maybe its better we just broke up." Stefan Salvatore told his girlfriend of a year, Vanessa.

"What?" She asked confused. She didn't know what she had just heard, well actually she did hear it but she didn't want to.

"I think that we should move on and date other people." Stefan repeated, just not using the same words as last time.

"Why?" She asks him as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Because I don't think it's working out between us." Stefan stated.

"But we've been through so much in this past year. How can you say that it's not working out?" She asked him as the tears ran down her cheeks.

She was talking about how she knew that he was a vampire but she didn't care. Stefan didn't want her to get hurt, but she trusted him and she knew that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Vanessa, I don't want to hurt you." Stefan says as he slowly walks up to her.

"If you don't want to hurt me then don't say that's it's not working out. You know that I don't know what to do without you." Vanessa says as she holds back a sob.

"We have to Vanessa. I know that we keep seeing each other then I'm going to hurt you and that's something I don't want to do."

"Then turn me." Vanessa says as she looks into his eyes.

"Vanessa, no." Stefan says shaking his head.

"Fine." She says as she sniffles. "I guess this is it then? We're officially over."

Stefan nods his head sadly. Vanessa sighs before she picks up her stuff and walks out the door, not looking back at him.

_**Banging on your front door  
>My pride's spilled on the floor<br>My hands and knees are bruised  
>And I'm crawling back to you<br>Begging for a second chance  
>Are you gonna let me in?<br>I was running from the truth  
>And now I'm crawling back to you<br>**_

"Vanessa will you please open the door?" Stefan asked. It had been a month since he broke up with her and right now he was knocking on her front door, hoping that she would come and answer it.

Vanessa was inside sitting on her couch with her legs pulled up to her chest. She heard him but she didn't want to let him in because of how the breakup ended.

She sniffled and wrapped her arms around her shins. Now was the time that she wished her parents were home but her father was out doing god knows what and her mother was on a business trip so she was home alone.

"Vanessa, c'mon. I really need to talk to you." Stefan pleads. He finally gives up and turns around to walk away.

"Dude, you're an idiot." Damon tells him from where he leaning up against a tree.

"Shut up." Stefan says as he walks past him.

"I'm serious. Why would you break up with her?"

"I don't want to talk about it Damon." Stefan says as he glances at him.

"Okay, fine." Damon says as he holds his hands up in defeat.

_**I know you're in there  
>You can make me wait<br>But I'm not going to wait  
>It's the least that I can do<br>Just to tell you face to face  
>I was lying to myself (lying to myself)<br>Now I'm dying in this hell (dying in this hell)  
>Girl, I know you're mad<br>I can't blame you for being mad  
>But baby, here I am<br>**_

Vanessa was pissed to say the least. Over the past month and a half, Stefan had been bothering her because he had apparently had been lying to himself when he had broken up with her.

She was currently at her locker, getting her stuff. It was the end of the day and she was ready to go home and relax. Everyone else in school was too because they were walking in the hallways and meeting up with their friends.

"Vanessa." She groans when she hears someone call her name.

"What do you want now?" She asks as she turns around and comes face to face with Stefan.

"I wanted to talk to you." He tells her.

"Okay, fine. Then talk before I change my mind and walk off." Vanessa says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'm really, really sorry that I broke up with you. I didn't mean to break your heart; I really didn't. I don't know what I was thinking when I broke up with you."

"Yeah well it's a little late for that isn't it Stefan?" She asks him. "You broke my heart the minute you brought up breaking up."

"And I'm sorry for that. I ju-" That's when he got cut off by Vanessa.

"You know what? I don't care. You broke my heart and that's all that matters. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go catch the bus because I have to get home." Vanessa says as she pushes past him.

Stefan sighs in defeat and walks outside so that none of the other students see him crying.

_**Banging on your front door  
>My pride's spilled on the floor<br>My hands and knees are bruised  
>And now I'm crawling back to you<br>Begging for a second chance  
>Are you gonna let me in? (let me in)<br>I was running from the truth  
>And now I'm crawling back to you<br>**_

"Vanessa, please give me another chance." Stefan pleaded. He was standing outside her window. It was a few days after the talk in the school and he was trying to get her back again.

"No, Stefan. I won't give you another chance." Vanessa declares as she leans up against her windowsill.

"But why? You know I love you with all my heart."

"Because Stefan. I don't know that you love me with all you're heart. And what's to stop you from breaking my heart again?" She asked him. He didn't respond, because he didn't know how.

"See, that's what I thought. You're just like all the others Stefan. You don't care if you break my heart or not."

"That's not true Vanessa." Stefan says as he looks at her with tears shining in his eyes, although she couldn't see them because it was dark outside.

"Yes it is." She says shaking her head.

"But I was just running from the truth. I didn't want to think that I was falling in love with someone." Stefan said. Vanessa froze for a minute before she looked at him.

Stefan stares back at her but she just shakes her head and shuts her window without saying another word.

_**If you could see these tears I'm crying  
>Touch these hands that can't stop shaking<br>Hear my heart that's barely beating  
>You would see a different man<br>But baby, here I am  
><strong>_

Stefan went home right after Vanessa had shut the window. He couldn't believe that he had let it slip that he was in love with her.

"God how could I be so stupid?" He asks himself softly as the tears begin to run down his cheeks.

"Stefan, you're not stupid." A voice says from the doorway. He turns his head and sees his best friend Lexi.

"Yes I am Lexi. How could I just let her go like that?" He asks her. She gives him a sympathetic look and walks over to the bed where he was sitting.

"You didn't do it on purpose Stefan. You just didn't know what to do." Lexi says as she sits down next to him.

"I did do it on purpose though. I knew I was getting too attached and when I realized that I was in love with her, I broke it off and now she won't talk to me." Stefan told her with tears in his eyes.

"Just give her time Stefan." Lexi says as she puts a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at her and she just smiles at him before getting up and walking out of the door, knowing he wanted to be alone.

After she left, Stefan sighs and lies down on his bed. She starts thinking about what Lexi said and then all the good times that him and Vanessa had. That's what made him cry more.

_**Banging on your front door  
>My pride's spilled on the floor<br>My hands and knees are bruised  
>And I'm crawling back to you<br>Begging for a second chance  
>Are you gonna let me in? (let me in)<br>I was running from the truth  
>And now I'm crawling back to you<br>**_

Vanessa closed her eyes and sighed. Her head was still reeling from what Stefan had said. She didn't really know what she was supposed to do. She heard a knock on her bedroom door and she was surprised to see who it was.

"Lexi? What are you doing here?" She asked as she opened her door wider, so she could come in.

"I wanted to talk to you." Lexi tells her.

"Okay…what did you want to talk about?" She asks her as she goes over and sits down on her bed. Then she looks at Lexi who was standing by her computer desk.

"I wanted to talk about Stefan." Lexi tells her.

"Why?" Vanessa asks her as she groans.

"Because he's in really bad shape. He really wants another chance Vanessa. He is a mess without you."

"Why should I believe that?" She asks as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I didn't ask you to. I'm just saying that he needs you in his life." Lexi says as she turns around and walks out of the room. Vanessa watches her leave and then she sighs before running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

_**Banging on your front door  
>My pride's spilled on the floor<br>I was running from the truth  
>And now I'm crawling back to you (yeah)<br>Now I'm crawling back to you (crawling back to you)  
>Crawling back to you (crawling back to you<strong>__**)**_

"We need to talk." Stefan says as he comes up behind Vanessa. She sighed and turned around to look at him.

"What's there to talk about Stefan?" She asked him. They were both sitting in the park that they had first met in.

"I heard that Lexi came to talk to you." Stefan says.

"And? What does that have to do with anything?" Vanessa asks him annoyed that this talk wasn't going anywhere.

"I just wanted to tell you that she was serious about what she said." Stefan says with a serious look on her face.

"Well then why didn't you just tell me this yourself?"

"I've been trying to Vanessa. But every time I bring it up you always avoid it and we end up not talking." Stefan says.

Vanessa sighs and looks at Stefan. He stares back at her. Before they knew what was happening, Vanessa reached over and grabbed his hand pulling him over to her. Then she looked into his eyes and cupped his face in her hands.

"I'm only going to say this once, but Stefan Salvatore, I'm in love with you." She says before kissing him. He kisses her back.

"Does this mean we're back together?" He asks her. She just nods her head and Stefan laughed in delight.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. I hope you liked it as much I did when I was writing it.<strong>


End file.
